bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 How cool do whoud it be if masquerade came back in a new bakugan season(Ren Krawler) (talk) 07:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I put it there so people on Wikia needs to ask a question in case BakuganSupportBakuganSupport (talk) 03:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Yeah I know how to make one BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSupport (talk) 02:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Hey I did it BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSupport (talk) 02:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Yeah how do i change it and yes I will like to meet them BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSuport (talk) 02:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Ok :( What was the Sky Diving with Duckies thing on the IRC? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 23:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Talk page is empty as heck But thats not the reason why I'm contacting you, FSB has recently been blocked and he has no idea why, can you tell me why so I can tell him on the Bakugan Talk Wiki. Reach for the stars 23:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh lol ok and alright. Are you possibly getting annoyed by the fighting DM84, FSB, LM and DM have been causing? Reach for the stars 23:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Well to me, your not one that gets mad easily (unlike others...) But from your recent attitudes towards this little fight, you seem like your starting to get ticked off. Reach for the stars 23:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What's a Rollback? Hey there, Its zachattack31. Just out of curiosity, what does being a Rollback mean? Cool thanks :D Reach for the stars 02:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to know if the rollback commands are on the User Contribution page or User Page Sorry about that Hey there, Sorry about that. I was in the Bakugan Dimensions categories and I noticed that Zenthon and Zenthon Titan were at the end. I figured that the Mechtogan that had at least appeared on Bakugan Dimensions should also be in there. Won't happen again. My bad, Man :( I'm sorry about the complaints. Tell whoever it is that I offended that I'm still trying to make sense of this place and that Hazing isn't really cool. But, most of all tell them I am sorry. I respect everyone on here, and i'm sorry for the burden. Alright man, I'm sorry. Just to check Hello again, Just to ask real quick, would it make sense if someone put the BakuNano and MBA's used by Team Sellon and Team Anubias into their categories. I wanted to make sure before I did anything. Abce can you send me a link to the IRC as well as the URL--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Hey there, Sorry about bugging you so much but you are the only one who ever gets back to me. I was looking at a page and I noticed that there are no pages for lists of Bakugan Dimensions attacks, defenses, etc. I was wondering if I could or would you let me put those pages in. I could get them done and they would look professional like everything else on here. It also might be an easier way for other users/brawlers to find out about attacks and defenses on Dimensions easier. Anyway, get back to me whenever you can. Hey, its me again. You never answered the post I have above. I was wondering if you read or not. Thanks. photo quality any advice how to better the pictures and you could say it nicer Start spreadin the news Oh Ok. But I do got to go to bed in a minute so.. Yeah. Good night! My Bakguan gang will ... GIVE YOU ICE CREAM Because I'm that nice of a person ... ... ... ... NOT!!! :DD 02:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the welcome bakublader1 why is the ace page locked? bakublader1 block please tell me there are ways to block users from seeing your profile page or anything from you at all because Justice has been served Thanks Thanks for the warning man, i'll watch out next time. Show Me The Power!!! 00:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) IngramHelix im sure im using proper grammer in posts dude. sighned,ingramhelixx2 Oh ok,no problem. sighned```ingramhelixx2 Bakugan Suport Yes I know realy we just voted to how to spell it although BakuganSuport (talk) 01:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam 8:43 , April 23, 2011 (UTC) I mean we're the Suport Team BakuganSuport (talk) 01:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam I mean my brothers and me I'm not realy BakuganSupportTeam but soon I will be one thats when I ment we BakuganSuport (talk) 01:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam It's hard to explain realy BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSuport (talk) 02:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Yeah that's what I mean I trying to be an BakuganSupportTeam For Wikia BakuganSupportTeamBakuganSuport (talk) 02:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC)BakuganSupportTeam Bakugan Support Team | Support | Respect Advice........... If theres a good leader i'd go to you because i need some advice i watched my wiki but not logged on i dont look at it for some time and one of my admins (not saying names) made 2 new admins without my consent and yes i got on for talk messages just in case and anony's mess uo my home page ................ :/ yea kinda a lot of work for me tonight what should i do demote admin status's anyways i hope you reply User:Minxelfinforever|Elfin's the bomb Spyron's the grenade and I am the dynamite 18:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC)minxelfinforever:) No Im asking if i should demote User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 21:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC)minxelfinforever If Bakugan had a Fifth series what would it be called but what would you doUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 21:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) he is gone on vaca and he made ji an admin and let anonys mess up my homepage idk what else has happenedUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 21:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ok but it's AOH that is why im kind of scared toUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 22:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you understand it??User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 22:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Isn't he in Charleston and tell me pleaseUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 22:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Tell me pleaseUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 22:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry dude,i thought they were. Sighned ``,ingramhelixx2 B.T.W how do i know if its the right category? Sighned````,Ingramhelixx2 OK,and one more thing on the category fore ex: dharak colossus is darkus would darkus be a category? Sighned```,Ingramhelixx2 OK,would battle gear compatible be a category for dharak colossus cause he connects to smashtor and riptor? sighned```,ingramhelixx2 Can i put it though for the time being?,i have 4/5 bagdes for categories and i need it. Sighned```,Ingramhelixx2 im not editing spamming badges i just want this one? sighned ```,ingramhelixx2 My rebirth Ok so im back on the wiki and i dont plan on leaving, except for my summer trip. I earned 21 badges today and made my 400th edit so i was wondering if you wanted ne to remove the article stub category on dimension moves because theres nothing more to say about themUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 04:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the paige article its descrpition is far better than before just saying she looked like a boy im gonna work all night on making this wiki a better place!!User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 06:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) A mistake --_-- well i wanted to change the minxelfin infobox picture ive always been bad with pictures so i changed it but it turned out HUGE so this random user comes to my talk page saying i was trolling and i told them in caps to hear me out not to be rude i was sorry and now hes saying hes gonna tell on me and im scared hes trying to ruin my rep and im trying to be an admin its bothering me he says i was spamming him and hes gonna tell AOH DQ etc well u can see my talk page he was totally twisting my wordsUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 07:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) he is also saying he wants to jump off a cliffUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 07:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Abce!!! u rulz. thnx 4 helping me edit Boulderon. u r so cooolz! see ya!!!!! :P anonymous user That Darkus Helix Code ... Hey! Scar Here Nuza said to ask you for the Darkus Helix Code .. My Mail is CoreTG@Gmail.com Thanks! Signed ScarRedNovaDragon Sorry for not having a signature ... I'm busy making one ... How is that not proof?!? I saw that you deleted my Mutant Bolcanon page and I was wondering what you need for me to prove it considering I showed the picture on the ability card. What else can I do to prove it? -Perseus Haolysce Spotlight Request Hi. Bakugan Wiki is generally in good shape, but needs a few tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. You have 400+ in your stub category, which is more than 1/5th of your content; the goal would be to have no more than 300 or so. Could you please look through them and remove any that are no longer truly stubs? Some of them appear to be reasonably long to me. Also you need to restore the corporate footer/spotlights which you are currently hiding with your css; it's against to hide them like that. You need to fix that part reguardless of the spotlight request actually. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these issues. -- Wendy (talk) 03:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :That looks great - thanks for taking care of those so quickly. I've added Bakugan to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 12:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thx for the welcome xD Another Question Hey there, I have another question to ask you. Since there is a category for deceased Bakugan - should there be a category for deceased characters, like Zenoheld and Barodius, as well. Get back to me soon. Okay Hello, Sure, I will fix it today. I am currently at college right now and I had a short break. I noticed that Neathian Bakugan like Aranaut were in the Neathians category so I thought that Gundalian Bakugan should go in the Gundalians sections. But no problem, I will take care of it. zachattack31 Reporting a User Hello Abce2 their is a problem with a user on bakugan wiki. Marucho Marukura keeps on changing the season 1 main bakuganpages g power to 400 keeps. He also keeps getting rid of the Razen Titan on the Mechtanium Surge page as well as add subterra atturbute. I asked him to stop before and he didn't listen. He does the same things over and over again and I getting tired of correcting them. Ovidkid (talk) 17:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Abce, you have seen my process, but when WILL they decide to promote me back--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) how do you put a category on a page ie: trivia trade hey,you wanna trade bakugan dna codes? i got infinity helios,zenthon titan and a mutant taylean,wanna trade?Lordphantom (talk) 16:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom trade ok. Clear Lumagrowl Hey Abce2, Umbra of Doom here. Since Nuza didn't have the Vertexx code that was on his list, he had me pick another code. He told me you were the one with the Clear Lumagrowl prize code. If you could send it to me, my e-mail is pokejay@att.net. Thanks! I got the e-mail, but the code didn't work. It said 'test' on the e-mail. Was that not the actual code? ''-Don’t blink, you might miss me.'' Umbra of Doom (talk) 03:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate the warm welcome, I've spent the past ten minutes trying to say this (I am spineless) I'm not used to being noticed often, Especially so quickly. Thank you Lady Dragon Lover (talk) 22:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Disambigs Well, I don't really find them necessary. We have the template, which can pretty much be a Disambiguation page while having the content of a regular page, and since I'm looking at the Short Articles rather than the Article Stubs (I mean, they're both short, although the Article Stubs are in a category), I thought it was more convenient that way. Also since I'm not too sure how many people use Disambiguation pages, but if they look up the content page, and there's a link directly to the page they're actually looking for, it's much more convenient for the readers. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 00:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Just an idea Hello again, I thought of something that would fix the category "Voice Actors". Would it make sense if this Wikia had two separate categories for voice actors, one for only Japanese Voice Actors and the other only English voice actors. I was just thinking it might be easier if it was organized like that so if somebody wanted to find just an English voice actor - they can go to that particular category. Just to also let you know that I will keep on working on the actors - both Japanese and English. I added four new actors but there are still quite a few that need to be done. I will probably get to them next weekend, after classes. See ya, zachattack31. vandalism http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Poop The Anoy Remade it ... i now http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Poopy Blog Question Do you think it would be okay if I could host a text-based brawl with someone on a Blog post? That way, all of the info would be on one place rather than spread over two talk pages. What do you think? This is embarrassing... This is Aquamentus. The quote I had intially put in my signature was something Scar-RedNovaDragon said about me at one point. I changed the signature back to avoid further confusion, but I just wanted to tell you. "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 17:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh,i did'nt know because i see speculations on other articles.Sorry sighned````,ingramhelixx2 Its ok,i understand. Sighned```,Ingramhelixx2 Episode Yes, I have seen the latest episode as I live in Canada. Doofinc (talk) 19:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) One thing. can a gundalian invader/mechtanium surge bakugan be a bakugan dimensions category? Sighned````,ingramhelixx2. Ok thanks. Sighned````,ingramhelixx2 I was wondering about that to,can you tell me how to sighn my posts with a link to my page like yours? thanks. Sighned``````?ingramhelixx2. Sure. Ok sorry dude was just wondering. Sighned`````?,Ingramhelixx2. Oh ok then. Sighned`````?,ingramhelixx2. Another idea Hello again, I was looking on Anime News Network for more voice actors for other anime and I noticed that some of the Bakugan seasons have not only Japanese and English voice actors but also Spanish, Dutch etc. Would you like me to make categories for those other voice actors as well? If not, that is all right. Thanks, zachattack31 Can you unlock something for me? Hey there, I was wondering if you would unlock The Element (item) & Perfect Core pages for me. I wanted to fix some things and also get some good pictures in there. Zachattack31 (talk) 00:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Why are you Unprotecting the MP? Just Asking. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :As far as i know, Anonymous Users would only do Vandalism, most Normal Users don't know Coding, and besides, there isn't alot of space on the MP; we discuss what to be added/removed. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :::Central's Hilarious. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] I'm not smart enough/ they'll "Intelligently" tell me to ef-off. And I'm not blaming them. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :Nah. I have My Times. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] ::(They're Through). ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Unsigned Do you know how to make something like the Unsigned Template on the Community Central work on this Wiki? It's getting annoying to have to guess who's responding to comments on Talk Pages, and to tell them to sign their names (which half of them ignore anyways :/). --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, that'll save us a lot of time. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I want mutant helios I now really want mutant helios so if some will give me one I will pay 20 $ private message me for my email i will not rip u off (ironbolcanon) Got what ya said Abce. I was gonna go on but the wiki started glitching. Just to warn you, there is something on here. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 01:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Mysterious Message?HaosWolf Hey, Abec2, I wanted to ask you something. I got a message from a Wikia contributor with the message titled HaosWolf, asking me to unlock him. I know there is a lot of talk about this guy but I thought I would run it by you first. He might think I am an Admin or something and help him out. So, get back to me when you can.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you unlock something for me? Hey, Abec2 I was wondering if you could unlock the "Minor Twelve Orders" page for me. I would like to fix that page up with some categories, pictures and information. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Mrs. Purdy page Hey there, Yeah, that was an accident. I forgot to get rid of that before I clicked submit. Sorry about that. By the way, did you get my earlier message?Zachattack31 (talk) 22:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is unlocked. I will get to work on it now. I was waiting for somebody to tell me. And about the Mrs. Purdy page error, we're cool, right?Zachattack31 (talk) 22:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, BREAKING NEWS BD is shutting down!!!!!!!! BREAKING NEWS Time to leave your mark on the World 01:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Quick thing. Hey dude. Just wondering is the IRC like Skype?,let me know. Brawl On! sighned06:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC)~~Ingramhelixx2. re: thebakuboost (youtube) here So me and (dharak) have been working on templats for our youtube channel (thebakuboost) witch is set to launch in july/ when ever we get MS here in melbourn. And we are ready to make the intro/outro and the bakuwiki news template but we cant start till we know 100% that we will be partnering with bakuwikia. Also when/if we partner with bakuwikia we would like to have a voting poll on the main page of bakuwikia every 9 weeks to vote on what GI/NV/bb bakugan we will review next (this will atract people to the wikia). so whats the outcome ... are we in? signing off 11:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Erm, what time? I clearly missed it XDD --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :LOL, missed it again. Your best bet is on a weekday, in the afternoon. I have a rather tight schedule ... --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We do. Only no one knows it :P I'll be on the IRC in a sec, I'm available now. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 22:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::You can post the blog. I'll just finish updating the Policies soon, I have to do homework and eat dinner. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 23:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have about a hour so sure. Reach for the stars 20:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) question which episode was it revealed that blitz dragonoid is not fully evolved--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) IRC Abec2, Where is the IRC located?Zachattack31 (talk) 21:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for asking. Hey dude. Quick question is Bakugan Wikia shutting down?,let me know please thanks. {Talk}{,{,Ingramhelixx2}} 21:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Comment's The past blog's/Comment's said it. Brawl on!{,{,Ingramhelixx2}} 21:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yea it was his and ok thanks! Brawl on! Fight hard!{,{,Ingramhelixx2}} 21:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you an Edboy decide on anything while I was gone? Reach for the stars 03:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat approval May you please llook at the chat to see a glismpe of what im talking about? Hi Hey Abce2, this is D99's new account. I want to have the same userpage as before, but I can't seem to edit my old userpage to get the code and stuff. Could you tell me why that is? I had it set so only registered users can edit it. Aren't I a registered user? Ghgt99 (talk) 01:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Telling you something. i don't have a bakugan dimentions account, but my brother does. i don't usually play with bakugan. --Puffle339 (talk) 22:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Abce2 Nice to meet you you know byll from mcleodgaming wiki.So see you later. re:re:youtube ok so you said (lol spam) so im still not sure Do you mind if I add the policies from this wiki to Redapedia? Reach for the stars 21:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) K thanks :D Reach for the stars 21:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) OkUser:Bakugan News ReportThanks ~The B. N. R User:Bakugan News Report Find me NOW.....! User:Bakugan News ReportUser:Bakugan News Report Hey Hey can you get me a Dan Kuso pic from of a video ~Da B. N. R I'm not gonna sit around and WAIT! Expand/Collapse Galleries for Pages with Quite Large Galleries? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Whatever, one question though. If she isn't warned, no matter what she does. She diserves no block? RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 16:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I see, thanks for clearing that up. And shame shame, You should be paying attention in your classes :p lol RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 16:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i didn't know PS Do you like Kamen Riders, Super Sentai or Annoying Orange then for kamen riders and super Sentai there's my wiki superherocardaracde.wikia.com and for annoying orange go to the annoying orange wikiCameron626 (talk) 16:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Study Hall? lol we don't have that here D: what is it? wait, no We had it in middle school but I'm not sure if thats what your talking about. In middle school it was where you did your homework if you didn't do it the night before. It lasted the whole Homeroom class period RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 16:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC)